1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pipe connecting device which is assembled with a first pipe and a second pipe at a time so that the connecting time period is shortened and also the connection of both pipes can be uniformly and surely achieved.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, various types of pipe connecting devices applied for automobiles, industrial installations, home gas implements and the like, are well known in the art. Such pipe connecting devices suffer from a number of disadvantages such as, for example, the coupling time period is long and the degree of tightening is inaccurate whereby it is not coupled uniformly and surely, the surety of coupling cannot be expected, and therefore, it causes the deterioration of reliability. Such pipe connecting devices are shown in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,913,954, 4,055,359, 4,260,184, and 4,278,276.